


【Jark嘉宜】如果能和你相遇

by Matsu



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇是Jark嘉宜！</p><p>这篇是Jark嘉宜！！</p><p>这篇是Jark嘉宜！！！！</p><p>有各种BUG请无视~</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Jark嘉宜】如果能和你相遇

王嘉尔迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，一张放大的段宜恩的脸就在他面前，皮肤细腻，脸色粉扑扑的。睫毛随着呼吸微微轻颤着，淡粉色的头发贴在王嘉尔的脸上，整个人蜷缩在王嘉尔的怀里沉沉地睡着。  
原本还有些没睡醒的王嘉尔瞬间全身僵硬了——他不明白段宜恩为什么会出现在自己的床上。虽然王嘉尔一直喜欢着段宜恩，但是他和段宜恩的关系还不至于近到在一张床上相拥睡着，况且最近他和那位哥哥还闹起了别扭，看在上帝的份上，这别扭闹得规模还挺大的，以至于两人甚至为此不再合住一间。

——哦天！！！……这个段宜恩甚至是全裸的！

王嘉尔安慰自己应该还在做梦，于是又闭上了眼睛。  
怀里的段宜恩动了动，将原本蜷着的腿舒展开来，搭在了王嘉尔的腿上。腿上的压力与温度逐渐传来，让王嘉尔不能再以做梦为理由而继续装睡，他睁开眼，蹑手蹑脚地想要将自己的腿从段宜恩的腿间抽出……  
“……嘎嘎？”段宜恩被他的动作吵醒，慵懒地支起身体，被褥从他胸前滑下，“早上好，”他伸了个懒腰冲身体僵直的王嘉尔甜甜一笑，在王嘉尔的嘴角留下一个轻吻，王嘉尔能看见他后背妙曼的线条延伸至被褥间，眼见他双脚在双边摸索拖鞋准备起身似乎好不避讳……

这绝对不是隐藏摄像机！！！！！！！！！！！！

原本有一丝疑虑的王嘉尔排除了这个设想，先不说段宜恩应该不会为了隐藏摄像机做到这一步，就算这样，这种的镜头也不能放送啊！  
“段……段段段段段宜恩……你你你你先把衣服穿上…………”王嘉尔满脸通红地赶紧闭上自己的眼睛。虽然还不明白发生了什么，但是段宜恩刚才那一系列的动作……简直……就像……  
新婚夫妇？！  
——虽然这样也挺好。  
“怎么了？”段宜恩看上去有些疑惑，他审视了一下自己的身体，并没有发觉自己有什么异常，他突然讶异道，“天呐！你是在害羞？！”  
“害羞？哦，是的，我是在害羞……”王嘉尔依旧紧闭着眼睛不敢睁开，“你……我……总之，你先把衣服穿上……”他语无伦次地说道。  
“我的身体对你来说没有秘密啊……你突然这是怎么了？”段宜恩嘴上说着，还是乖乖将放在一旁的衣物穿上……  
“……什……什什么？！”如果说这是整蛊节目的话，王嘉尔觉得段宜恩简直就是天才，“我一定是睡昏了，现在是几点？”他自言自语着抬起手腕……  
等等，这是怎么回事？  
王嘉尔可以很确定的记得，这块表他才用了几个月，除了活动和打歌外寸不离身，并且很小心地使用着。  
——因为这是他生日的时候，段宜恩送给他的礼物。  
虽然还是同样的款式，可是表面玻璃的磨损程度明确告诉王嘉尔——现在他手腕上的手表绝对不是一只新表。  
“嘎嘎，从刚才开始你就很奇怪，”段宜恩绕过床尾，脸上流露出担心的神情，他抬手试了试王嘉尔额头的温度，抚摸着他的脸颊道，“你没有生病，可是你能告诉我你究竟怎么了？隐藏摄像机？”  
王嘉尔也想知道自己究竟是哪里出了问题。  
而后他发现了更蹊跷的东西。  
“那是什么？”他指着墙上的他从未有印象拍过的海报问道。  
“我们的海报啊。”  
“哈？！我们什么时候拍过这个？”  
“年末的新专辑……嘎嘎你怎么了？”段宜恩似乎被他吓到了，语气也变得有些动摇。  
“年末……？”王嘉尔的脑海中对于“年末”这个概念只有《Identify》，而对于那张陌生的海报，这段记忆只有空白，他突然瞪大眼睛似乎想到了什么，结结巴巴地问道，“今年……是哪一年？”  
“…………2020……”

2020？！  
这算什么？穿越吗？  
尽管王嘉尔以前曾参与了许多次以忙内金有谦为主角的隐藏摄像机，甚至在其中起到了推波助澜的作用，但他从没有如此在这时候期盼过有一个人能告诉他现在这样的状况只是隐摄。  
“哈……2020……”他难以置信地摇着头，拿起床边的手机想要确定段宜恩话的真实性。而端起手机后的他却犯了难——陌生的外观，陌生的设计，他甚至不知道如何解锁屏保。  
段宜恩从他手机抽出手机，替他解了锁再递给他。  
王嘉尔接过手机没有敢抬头看段宜恩的脸，他真心希望这时候段宜恩能大声嗤笑他的慌张，然后告诉他惊慌失措的表情非常可笑。  
点开google，随着各种关键字的检索，王嘉尔额头渐渐沁出汗水，那些一条条的检索结果告诉他他似乎错过了这个世界很多。  
一阵音乐响起，王嘉尔从手机中抬起头，面前的段宜恩捧着一个类似ipad的播放器正播放着一首MV，MV里的自己熟练地跳着舞步念着唱词……  
这所有的一切对于王嘉尔来说都是陌生的。  
“嘎嘎，”眼前的段宜恩红着眼睛，他声音颤抖地问道，“你……失忆了？”

如果说我是从过去穿越到了未来的身体里，那原本2020年那个未来的“王嘉尔”呢？——王嘉尔颓然地垂下手。

 

【*2015】

王嘉尔睁开眼，身边是空的。  
很快他又闭上了眼睛。  
——段宜恩应该是在洗漱，他决定继续眯一会。  
突然他觉得，好像哪里不对……卫生间里并没有任何声音，整个房间只能听到自己的呼吸声，安静得可怕。  
王嘉尔再次睁眼环顾四周……  
段宜恩是不会自己起床离开房间的，他就算先醒来应该也是缩在被窝里刷SNS，静静地等待自己睡醒，然后微笑着在嘴角印上早安吻；就算有急事必须早起，段宜恩也会叫着王嘉尔的名字将他轻轻摇醒。  
王嘉尔坐起身，准备去找段宜恩，突然他停下了动作，察觉到了异处——他的床变小了。  
不仅如此，为了保证睡眠质量而加装的遮光布窗帘也没有了，薄薄的布制窗帘根本无法阻止阳光将房间照亮，王嘉尔扫视了一圈，心底漫起了不安……  
——这太像他五年前的房间了，或者说，这简直就是记忆里五年前的房间。  
他抬起手腕，果不其然，原本已经表盘磨损的手表现在是一块崭新的，新到他记忆里这块表用了没多久的时候曾和段宜恩因为一次争吵而刮花的伤痕也没有了。  
王嘉尔拿起床头的手机，还好他依旧记得老式手机的使用方式，虽然刚刚拿起有些不适应，不过还是成功点亮了屏幕……  
——2015年X月28日 07：52  
这算什么？穿越吗？  
还是说这过去的五年只是自己的一场梦？  
王嘉尔丢开手机，手指在泛起胡渣的下巴上摩挲着，他很笃定自己记忆的真实性，那么现在的状况只能解释为……  
——时间旅行。  
这个课题在他身处的未来也未能实现，但周遭的一切和镜子中略显稚嫩的脸庞告诉自己这不是梦而是现实。  
如果现在真的是身处2015年，王嘉尔决定先不去找段宜恩了。因为这个时候的段宜恩跟自己还没那么……“亲密”，一脸邋遢地去见面并不合适。  
况且这是一个比较敏感的时间点，王嘉尔有些明白自己为何会出现在这里。  
只是过去的“王嘉尔”，又在哪里呢？  
——凭着记忆找出剃须刀的王嘉尔开始洗漱。

 

【 *2020】

“我……我不知道……”王嘉尔的大脑一片空白，他不知道自己究竟是穿越了还是失忆了，但是他的记忆的确只到2015。  
更令他慌张的是眼前的段宜恩，他不知道怎么安慰这个哭得令他揪心的人，他就是个情窦初开的傻小子，面对哭泣的心上人手足无措。  
“你……别哭了……”  
王嘉尔犹豫着向段宜恩伸出手，却被对方避开了，段宜恩将脸上的泪水拭干，背部紧贴着墙壁，他脸上受伤的表情依旧令王嘉尔揪心，却又显得十分冷静。  
“王嘉尔……不记得我们之间发生过的事了吗？”  
“我……”王嘉尔不知如何作答，段宜恩那双熟悉又陌生的眼睛看得他心里发毛，“我想我需要清醒一下……”他跌跌撞撞地走向洗漱池，拧开龙头，弯下腰将整个脑袋浸在水流下方，清凉的液体浇在脑袋上，令他的确清醒了不少，他接着水擦了擦脸便抬起身体……  
“哇哦——！”  
“嘎嘎！你怎么了？”王嘉尔的一声惊呼吓得段宜恩赶紧冲了过来。  
只见王嘉尔对着镜子端详了一会自己的脸，接着便开始摆起了造型，他用着不可思议的口吻说道：“我怎么变得这么性感？！这么帅！？”  
段宜恩简直要被他气笑了。  
“我可以很确定你是我记忆中的王嘉尔，”段宜恩从架子上取下毛巾递给他，“我们先去找在范哥吧，至少你这个样子接下来的活动是没法参加的。”

 

JB和Junior对视了一眼。  
这种超出认知常识的事情任谁都无法立刻做出判断。  
“……这么说，这五年间的歌曲和舞蹈，你一点印象都没有了吗？”Junior的目光穿过鼻梁上的框架眼镜扫视着面前的王嘉尔。  
“完——全——没有。”王嘉尔摊开双手，补充了一句，“我发誓刚才都是我第一次听。”  
——之前他们将近几年的主打歌都放了一点给王嘉尔听。  
“我相信你，”Junior摘下眼镜，对JB说道，“他不像是在开玩笑。”  
“我真的没有开玩笑啊，”王嘉尔跪坐着瞪大眼睛，或许因为情绪激动，有些词他需要想一下在脑海中翻译成韩语再说出来，“倔……绝对没有。”  
“我相信你，这么磕磕巴巴的韩语，的确是我记忆中的Jackson。”  
“这时候就别拿他开玩笑了，珍荣。”JB冲Junior挥了挥手，后者忍不住掩嘴偷笑了一下。  
段宜恩没有说话，他坐在一旁，看着王嘉尔这边。  
感受到视线的王嘉尔回过头，他忘不了刚才段宜恩的神情，那么的难过，痛苦，甚至还有一股绝望的味道。  
他想冲上去抱住那个人。  
毫无外伤一觉醒来失去了五年间的记忆，说出来简直就是天方夜谭，更不要说穿越这种只存在于影视作品中的桥段。而且从醒来之后段宜恩的举动来看，这五年间他和段宜恩肯定有很多珍贵的记忆。  
和五年前相比，眼前这个人经过时间的雕琢变得越发的诱人，他似乎比五年前胖了点，脸上也有了点肉，显得更加可爱了。  
当然，五年前的段宜恩也很可爱。想到这里王嘉尔有一丝激动，他能感受到自己胸口中的那份激动——至少能知道一点——五年后他和段宜恩在一起了。  
——他和段宜恩并没有因为那次别扭而渐行渐远，他们甚至有了更加亲密的关系。  
如果真的是失忆，那这份珍贵的记忆究竟在哪里？赶紧回忆起来啊！  
王嘉尔自己也不想错过。  
两人的视线在空中交汇，谁都没有移开眼睛。  
“咳……”房间里只有JB，Junior还有段宜恩和他，只听JB轻咳一声，“我知道你们两个应该有很多话要说，但是当务之急……”  
“——Jackson至少得学会这专的主打歌，”Junior晃着手中的专辑接道，“今天之内。”

 

【*2015】

似乎是起早了，大家的房门都是紧闭着的。  
客厅里荣宰还在沙发上熟睡，另一床凌乱的盖被胡乱堆在他的脚边旁边，怕吵醒他的王嘉尔在房间里悄悄地踱着步，房子里的每一处陈列摆设都能唤醒他的记忆，他感觉自己就像是在参观一座记忆博物馆。  
欢快地指甲刮擦地板的声音由远及近，王嘉尔弯下腰，将那个围着他腿蹦跳着求抚摸的白色小狗抱了起来。  
“coco，好久不见了~”  
这可是来自五年后的问候，虽然你五年后还是那么小，但是比起现在胖了点。  
王嘉尔心里想着，用鼻尖碰了碰coco潮湿的小鼻子。  
“……哥？你起得好早……”有谦打着哈欠从房间里出来，抓了抓头发，“coco也早啊~！”有谦揉着coco的脑袋说。  
“有谦，Mark醒了吗？”如果没有记错，这时候段宜恩和金有谦合住一间。  
“哥哥他……”有谦回头看了看，“没有哦，Mark哥还在睡呢。”  
“这样……”王嘉尔将怀里的coco交给金有谦，“我去买早饭，其他人如果醒了，让他们赶紧洗漱吧，”他余光撇了一眼门口的留言板，“毕竟下午还要拍MV。”  
关上宿舍门之前他向金有谦抛了一个飞吻和Wink。  
“……有谦你傻站在这干嘛？”睡眼惺忪的JB迷迷糊糊地从洗手间走出，看到呆立在客厅对着大门站着的金有谦问道。  
“……可能多心了……今天的Jackson哥看起来很有魅力啊……”

 

王嘉尔坐在餐桌前咀嚼着面前的食物。  
陆续睡醒的团员们都在走来走去洗漱更衣，没有人注意到他在干什么。除了他自己，更没有人知道表情淡然的他，此时是有多么激动。  
段宜恩正对着镜子整理自己的发型，他已经换好衣服，宽大的卫衣包裹住纤细的身体，牛仔裤紧紧地裹在他的腿上。他将发蜡涂抹在手上后认真地处理着自己的头发，还时不时地对着镜子微笑一下，似乎是在用微笑配合检验发型的效果。  
你已经很可爱了，还想用笑容俘获谁？  
王嘉尔就这么看着他，心里想着。  
明亮的眼睛，深棕色的头发，他觉得眼前的段宜恩正散发着柔和的光芒。他是段宜恩，五年前的段宜恩。  
可是回过头发现王嘉尔正盯着自己的段宜恩却移开了目光。  
是了，王嘉尔想起来了，这时候的自己和段宜恩正在冷战。  
——五年前的臭小子，你这是让我回来收拾你的烂摊子吗？  
王嘉尔没了胃口。

 

【*2020】

“休息会吧，Jackson。”  
“不，这里还不行，我再来一遍……”  
重放的音乐刚播放了几秒便突然中断，王嘉尔转过脸，关掉音乐的是段宜恩。  
“你必须休息会，”JB趁机说，“今天还有些时间，我可不希望你今天学会了明天却没有力气上台。”  
“呼——”早已精疲力尽的王嘉尔躺倒在练习室的地板上喘着粗气。  
“我去买饮料……”段宜恩说着翻出自己的钱包，披上了件外衣推开练习室的门。  
王嘉尔面朝下趴在地上，原本腰酸背疼似乎连一个手指都无法动弹的他听到段宜恩的话，立刻麻利地爬了起来，侧身顶开还未自动关上的门顺着那股熟悉的香气跟了上去。  
“你怎么跟出来了？”没有听到应有的关门声，段宜恩回头，一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的身形紧接着从练习室里走了出来，“你应该抓紧时间多休息一会。”段宜恩对他说。  
“我……我想跟你说说话。”王嘉尔支吾着，将手插进卫衣前的口袋，卫衣的帽子覆在鸭舌帽上，将半张脸埋进领子里，圆圆亮亮的眼睛看着段宜恩。  
夜晚的街头没有什么路人，偶尔传来建筑物另一边马路上汽车呼啸着开过的声音，两人在嗡嗡响着电流声的路灯照射下一前一后地走着，拉着两条长长的影子。  
段宜恩熟门熟路地推开一家小卖店的拉门。  
“欢迎光临啊，”老太太苍老地声音含着笑，“又是你们猜拳输了？”  
“呐！”段宜恩笑着回答道，“猜拳还真不是强项呢。”  
王嘉尔看着眼前和店老板说笑的段宜恩的背影，在他的世界里，段宜恩已经有很长一段时间没有和自己说过话了。  
“怎么了？”段宜恩捕捉到了王嘉尔未来得及收回的眼神，“想吃什么自己拿，我想吃个冰淇淋。”他说着一手扯过王嘉尔的袖口将他拉到冰柜前，一手拉开了冰柜的门。

回练习室的路上，王嘉尔嘎吱嘎吱地啃着手里的冰棒，偷偷瞄着段宜恩。  
“有什么想说的就说，”段宜恩似乎后脑上长着眼睛，他在路灯下停住，转过脸来，“就快到了，你跟出来不就是想和我说什么的吗？”  
“……我……对我来说应该是最近第一次听哥说这么多话，”王嘉尔捏了捏口袋里的刚买的易拉罐饮料，“在我的世界……呃……记忆里，哥很久都没有跟我说话了……”  
“以前我的确不怎么爱说话，”段宜恩微微侧着头看着王嘉尔，“我好像想起来了……那个时候我们在冷战？”  
“…………是……”王嘉尔的脖子又往领子里缩了缩。  
“原因我好像忘了，但是我记得我真正生气是因为你对我说……”  
“啊……哥……别说了……”王嘉尔慌忙摆手，他可不想再从段宜恩嘴里听到那句话。  
王嘉尔将手中没有剩多少的冰棒塞进嘴里快速地啃了起来，段宜恩站在路灯下，鞋尖在地上胡乱划着不知名的图形，塑料袋在手里捏着沙沙作响，很快冷饮吃完，王嘉尔转身将木棍准确地丢进垃圾箱里。  
“……其实我有时候在想……”段宜恩开口道，王嘉尔看向他，两人的目光在夜幕中相接，王嘉尔从段宜恩的眼睛里看到的又是那抹令他心酸的忧伤的神色，段宜恩张了张口，“……算了……我们回去吧，还要继续练习呢。”他似乎咽下了几乎要说出口的话，又低下头继续往练习室的方向走去。  
“哥！Mark！”王嘉尔喊住了他，“段宜恩！”  
段宜恩停下脚步，转过脸望着他。  
“段宜恩，你是不是很难过……在你面前的是我……”王嘉尔看着段宜恩的眼睛，但是段宜恩却移开了视线，他低下头，长长的额发挡住了他的眼睛看不到他脸上的表情，他抿着嘴，没有说话。王嘉尔继续说道，“我……我也不知道他去哪里了，啊……真是好奇怪，明明我和他是同一个人……但是对不起啊，我们在一起之后的每一件事我都不记得了……”  
他说完，两人只能听到对方的呼吸声。  
段宜恩手里的塑料袋又沙沙地响了起来，他抬起头将自己的额发拨开，深深地吸了一口气，借着路灯朦胧的光，王嘉尔能看到段宜恩眼里噙着泪水。  
“不……不过我很开心！”王嘉尔急急地向前跨了一步，声音似乎因为激动不由自主地有些提高，他的喉结上下滚动着，“因为……因为没想到未来我们居然在一起了！”  
王嘉尔突然拔高的嗓门惹得段宜恩紧张地向周围张望了一圈，他示意王嘉尔小声点，在寂静的夜晚，些许声音都感觉像是被功放出来一般。  
“我只是觉得我太幸运，”热情被打击到了的王嘉尔就像小孩子一般嘟起了嘴，用超小声嘟囔着：“这对我来说就像中了头彩……”  
“我的确曾经希望你只是失忆而不是你口中的‘时间旅行’……”段宜恩抬手揉了揉刚刚因为激动而湿润的眼眶，笑着摇摇头，“不过你这副毛头小子的样子还真是怀念啊……”

 

【*2015】

果然，在MV的拍摄过程中，段宜恩根本没有与王嘉尔有任何言语上的交流。  
王嘉尔望着这个五年前的段宜恩，导演让干嘛就干嘛，轮到其他人拍摄的时候便一个人坐在旁边发呆，就那么安安静静地坐着。  
当记忆与现实重叠，王嘉尔嘴角上扬，段宜恩这个冷情的样子他还真是怀念。  
“吃吗？补充点能量。”王嘉尔走向角落里独自休息的段宜恩，递给他一份宵夜。  
段宜恩抬眼看了一眼王嘉尔，再次垂下眼帘，却接过了王嘉尔手里的餐食。他想来应该是饿了许久，接过餐食便打开盖子，以非常快的速度大口地吃了起来，腮帮子塞的满满的样子就像一只小动物。  
王嘉尔干脆一屁股坐在了段宜恩的旁边，他下压的力量令沙发上的段宜恩差点打翻了放在腿上的餐盒。  
段宜恩没有想到王嘉尔并没有离开，他咽下口中的食物，抬起头说道：“你还在这里干什么？我和你不熟。”  
“我就是想坐在这呗。”王嘉尔不卑不亢地回答。  
段宜恩没有理他，继续埋下头对付自己的宵夜。  
很快他用完了餐，将餐盒盖好准备丢掉，旁边却伸出一只手将他手里的空餐盒拿走又递了一份给他。“我知道你没吃饱，”他转过脸，王嘉尔笑眯眯地看着他，“所以我准备了两份。”见段宜恩没有接过餐盒，王嘉尔便向段宜恩的方向挪了一下，将新的餐盒放在段宜恩的腿上，“你放心，这是我特地多要了一份，我已经吃过了。”王嘉尔说着掀起自己的外衣拍了拍肚子。  
“谁管你吃没吃过…………”段宜恩嘴上嘟囔着，还是打开了那份新的宵夜。  
王嘉尔看着段宜恩微微发红的耳根，忍不住轻笑了几声。  
“无缘无故笑什么……”  
“因为看着你所以开心。”  
段宜恩的耳根更红了——连同他的脖子一起。  
王嘉尔看在眼里，笑意更盈。

拍摄中途出了点小插曲。  
从下午算起他们拍摄了将近13个小时的MV，不知是不是因为灵魂是来自五年后，王嘉尔有些疲惫，一不留神从搭设的拍摄架子上跌了下来。  
“嘎嘎！”  
“Jackson——！”  
“Jackson还好吗！？”  
Staff和团员们围了上来。  
“我……没事……还好摔在软垫上……”王嘉尔冲围过来的人们摆摆手，为了表示自己没事咬着牙从地上蹦了起来，活动着摔疼的部位，虽然表情因为疼痛而有些扭曲，但心里是甜滋滋的。  
——某位哥的一声惊呼可没能逃过他的耳朵。  
“Jackson是不是太累了？你们要不要休息下？”  
“拍完这条好了，导演。”见王嘉尔已经爬回架子上在位置上站定，队长JB回答道。  
不知是不是因为刚刚的插曲，原本NG了不少次的镜头这回一次就过了。  
“当心……”懒得从梯子上慢慢下去而准备从架子上直接跳下的王嘉尔被段宜恩拦住了，“从这里下去吧。”他指着旁边的扶梯，拉住王嘉尔的衣角向梯子那边牵着。  
“这位哥不是和我不熟么？这么关心我？”王嘉尔忍不住调侃道。  
段宜恩怔住了，他紧紧地盯着王嘉尔看了几秒后转身顺着梯子从架子上落到地面气呼呼地走出了摄影棚。  
啊，搞砸了……  
——忍不住就想逗逗他，却忘了面前的不是和他已经在一起互通心意很久的段宜恩，而是那个五年前青涩别扭的段宜恩，虽然眼前5年前的段宜恩也很美味可口，但这让他更加想念他的段宜恩，想念那个与他昨夜温存一夜的段宜恩，那个他一路看着褪去青涩逐渐完美成熟的段宜恩。

 

王嘉尔笑盈盈地瞟了一眼段宜恩离开的方向，他不紧不慢地从休息区拿起一瓶饮料，跟着走了过去。  
段宜恩刚才的举动并没有使他觉得难过，相反他正相当高兴。他发现自己站在一个有趣的观察角度看着五年前的段宜恩。正是这个预先知道结局的上帝视角才令他今天发现，这时候的段宜恩已经很喜欢自己了。  
——段宜恩一直都在他身边，即使他还在装作不理会自己。  
先前他总认为这时的段宜恩是讨厌自己的，虽然当时搬出房间是因为闹起了虫害而不得以，但当时段宜恩决然的态度令王嘉尔一度以为他们玩完儿了——自己冲动之下脱口而出的那句“我们不熟”似乎是令段宜恩生气的主要原因。  
段宜恩离开摄影棚的那道门外是一个不知为哪个电视剧搭的花园布景，圆形的庭院中间有一个喷水池，由于不在拍摄期间，池中没有水。而离喷水池几步远的花坛边，看似藤制的长椅上坐着一个熟悉的身影。  
王嘉尔并没有刻意放轻脚步，听见声音的段宜恩向他这里望了一眼，很快便移开了视线。  
“段宜恩，”王嘉尔用中文说着，他在长椅的另一边坐下，拧开那瓶饮料的瓶盖，慢条斯理地喝了一口，他知道段宜恩在等他接下来的话，因为先前当他靠近的时候，段宜恩是准备起身离开的，他看着段宜恩的侧脸，长长的睫毛微微颤抖着，不知在想什么；这位看似温柔且瘦弱，一副与世无争样子的哥哥其实骨子里比谁都有一股不服输的执拗劲，这样的段宜恩无论是五年前还是五年后都让自己心动。王嘉尔升起一丝玩心，他戏谑道：“段宜恩，你是喜欢我的吧？”  
段宜恩显然吃了一惊，身形的微动没能逃过王嘉尔的眼睛，王嘉尔便趁着一股兴头说了下去：“原谅我那该死的迟钝，我总是不敢相信自己喜欢的人也会喜欢我……不是吗，段宜恩？”  
段宜恩没有回答，他探着身子保持着双肘放在膝上的姿势低着头，他的脸色已变得十分鲜艳，皮下的叫嚣着冲涨的血管将白皙的皮肤染成剔透的粉色。两手紧紧地握在一起，拇指来回碾着另一只手上可怜的皮肤，似乎准备搓下一层皮。  
只听王嘉尔继续说道：“你似乎不相信？要知道在练习生的时候，我就爱上了角落里那个身影，。”他突然将头抵在段宜恩的背上，感受到段宜恩紧绷的肌肉不由得暗暗好笑，对于现在作弊一般的角度有一丝罪恶感。，“你知道我指的是谁。”  
“…………Ja………嘎嘎……”  
“呐。”  
王嘉尔从段宜恩的身上抬起头，他想象不出身边会有这样的一个人，惹人喜爱，只想博取他的欢心，不管是他的段宜恩，还是眼前这个五年前略显青涩稚嫩的段宜恩。  
段宜恩似乎想说什么，他的嘴张了又张却依旧没能吐出一个音节。  
王嘉尔突然伸出手拉住段宜恩的手腕，将原本握在一起的双手分开，他趁机将手指插进对方的指缝中，就这样扣住了对方的一只手。“真奇怪，Mark，”他说道，“当我有刚才的想法的时候还是挺激动的，但现在反而平静下来就像平时一样。”段宜恩低着头，通红的后颈与耳根令王嘉尔甚至能想象到他脸颊的温度。“你一定很喜欢我，我知道的，”他握紧了手里段宜恩的手，“你不生气了，对我说句话吧，Mark哥~段宜恩~”  
王嘉尔调皮地又将脑袋又帖上了段宜恩的肩头，就像一个哭闹着要得到零食的孩子一般胡乱蹭着，嘴里还撒娇地“Mark”“段宜恩”“好喜欢”的乱喊。段宜恩有些无奈地任他撒着玩性。事情的走向就像被什么牵着走一般，段宜恩隐隐读出了阴谋的味道，甚至有些疑惑。  
——一直以来的付出就这样突然被发觉并接受了？  
这并不能怪他，阔然的明朗会让长期行走在黑暗的溶洞里的人产生一丝刺眼的恍惚。  
——但是段宜恩不得不双手投降。  
他不可置否地耸了耸身子，也回握住了王嘉尔的手。  
“我也是。”  
两人就这么十指紧扣坐在长椅上，含笑望着对方的眼睛。  
手，直到寻过来的Staff出现才分开。

 

【*2020】

根据原先的舞台设计，王嘉尔需要在第一遍副歌部分结束时与段宜恩合作相向做一个侧空翻，之后由这段MAT引出BamBam的rap。  
对于经常做MAT的王嘉尔来说这并不是一个困难的动作，不过虽然突击了一天进行了高强度的训练，但可能习时间还是过于短暂，这种临时抱佛脚会欠缺一些合作性，或许还要加上对陌生舞台的不熟悉，在集体彩排的时候，就是这么一个简单的动作居然令王嘉尔自己砸在了地板上甚至滑出了舞台，这是他完全没有想到的。  
已经滞空的王嘉尔发现自己的落脚点很容易撞到刚改变队形而站过来的有谦，他原先想通过腰力转体避开，可惜落地的时候是鞋跟侧面着地，就这么与地板短暂亲密接触后整个人倒在地上顺着惯性滑了出去，他撞上舞台旁边的挡板，发出重重的撞击声。  
“嘎嘎——！”段宜恩第一个扑了过去，差点在舞台边绊倒。离王嘉尔摔倒靠得最近的Junior和有谦也先后冲向他的方向。  
“Jackson，你还好吗？”  
团员们和Staff七手八脚地将王嘉尔扶起来，他似乎是摔懵了，当工作人员搬来了一张沙发椅，段宜恩扶着王嘉尔在上面坐下，Staff去找医护人员的时候他才开口说道：“我没事……还好旁边有垫子……”脸上依旧一副从惊吓中没有缓过神的表情。  
虽然王嘉尔一再告诉段宜恩自己并没有什么大碍，他滑出去的时候挡板外围有一圈软垫做了缓冲，只是因为那些挡板是空心的，所以才发出如此惊悚的撞击声。但是段宜恩的紧张感并没有放松，他在王嘉尔旁边的地板上坐下，小心且温柔地将王嘉尔的裤脚卷起，查看伤势。  
“抱歉啊……”当医护人员出现在录影棚其他团员为其让开空隙的时候，王嘉尔轻声对段宜恩耳语道，“我……我把他的身体弄伤了……”  
他以为段宜恩一定会对他很失望。  
“笨蛋，”段宜恩站起身，他的手搭在王嘉尔的肩膀上轻轻地捏着，仿佛在安抚他的不安，“你就是你啊。”

 

彩排的插曲并没有影响下午节目的录制，在歌迷的应援下，拍摄过程十分顺利。  
回到宿舍，段宜恩依旧坚持要给王嘉尔上药，他盘着腿坐在王嘉尔的床上，一边低头读着说明书，一边往手上倾倒着药油。  
王嘉尔乖乖地坐在床边，摔青了的那条腿架在段宜恩的腿上。  
“其实我有在思考……”段宜恩将药油搓热后在淤青处按摩着，缓缓地说，“你就是他，他也是你，因为现在的你，就是曾经我为之心动的他……”  
王嘉尔瞪大了眼睛，段宜恩的话令他无法继续镇定，刚刚那句话就像是肯定了他从那天起存在的意义一般，在他脑袋里反复地回响着。他的脸变得很热，就像他在段宜恩手下被药油按摩的地方一样火热，“我……我也是……”他结结巴巴地说道，“我也喜欢，过去的你，现在的你，我就是喜欢段宜恩的全部！”  
“好啦，声音小一点，JB和荣宰现在应该已经休息了，”段宜恩向房门方向努努嘴，“我都知道啦，他都有跟我说过。”  
王嘉尔对段宜恩真的喜爱极了，尽管刚才段宜恩的话令他无比雀跃，但是很快他低下头，想到了一个又令他陷入失落的问题。  
“Mark……那次争执……我们过了多久才和好？”  
“…………半年吧……”段宜恩沉默了一下回答道，手上的动作并没有停止。

 

一阵急切的挠门声消散了空气中浓郁的尴尬。  
段宜恩将手上的药油擦干净后打开了房门，他弯下腰托着趁开门往房间钻的coco的腋下将她抱了起来，脸贴近手里那具小小的身子，用鼻子蹭着coco的毛。  
“好羡慕coco啊，”王嘉尔坐在床上，向段宜恩示意自己也要抱抱coco，“coco你真是这个世界上最幸福的女孩子，有多少少女都想躺在你现在躺着的这个怀抱里呢！”他从段宜恩手里接过coco，揉着她肉乎乎的胳膊。  
“说什么傻话，”段宜恩也在床边坐下，“你的怀抱也是万千少女梦寐以求的。”  
“哇，哥你成语说得很好啊！”王嘉尔惊讶于五年后的段宜恩的语言水平，突然他想到了什么，打趣地拍着胸脯说道，“但是这个怀抱里只有哥你躺过。”  
看来段宜恩依旧没有适应眼前这个想到什么就说什么的王嘉尔。  
“如果我有一天回去了，我一定早早的与哥和好！”王嘉尔搂着coco，认真地看着段宜恩，那突然冒出的稳重混着眼前熟悉的眉眼令段宜恩一瞬间有些晃神，只听他继续说道，“这样哥就能早点和我在一起，不对，和他……嗯……在一起，就不会痛苦那么长时间了。”  
“傻小子……”段宜恩失笑，刚刚的成熟稳重不过昙花一现，面前这个王嘉尔依旧是那个自称来自过去的冒失少年。  
他微微笑着探过身，亲吻了王嘉尔的额头……  
“那么我就拜托你咯！”

 

【*2015】

昨天的拍摄直到凌晨才收工，一觉睡到中午的成员们三三两两走出房间发现，桌上摆满了很多看上去十分美味的菜肴。  
“唔——！好吃！”好奇地BamBam拿起一块放进嘴里。  
“今天是什么日子？这么多菜？”有谦问道。  
“……Jackson哥早上就开始忙了，”因为睡在客厅而被厨房叮叮当当的声音吵醒的荣宰说道，他睡眼朦胧地揉着眼睛和打着哈欠的JB相互靠着躺在沙发上，“他听到你们房间里有动静才开始使用炉灶，估计还要再做一会儿吧……让我告诉你们起来了就快洗漱……”

王嘉尔已经在厨房里忙活了一早上了，昨晚他就通知助理帮忙购买一些食材和调味品今早送来。这五年期间他接了几部关于厨艺的综艺项目，耳濡目染下自己的厨艺也有不小的进步。  
或许是因为解决了与段宜恩五年前的矛盾，从昨晚开始他发现他手上的那块手表开始越走越快——王嘉尔有一个预感，他要回去了，回到他的2020年。  
他想在临别之前为大家做一顿饭。  
其实王嘉尔十分矛盾，他放不下这五年间的回忆，他很想念2020年的队友们，想念属于他的段宜恩，他迫切的想完成“使命”回到2020；而要他与相处了两天的五年前的大家分开，他也是不舍的。  
无论是五年前还是五年后，那都是他珍爱的队友。  
——还有段宜恩。

“Jackson，需要帮忙吗？”  
“不……哦，是哥啊……”王嘉尔放下手中的汤勺，“就快好了哦，招呼大家快点准备吧，有的菜凉了会不好吃的。”  
“我真是没想到嘎嘎你居然还会做菜？”段宜恩走进厨房，深吸一口气，“唔！好香，是……排骨汤？”  
“没错，哥是不是更爱我了？”  
段宜恩脸刷的红了，他撇过头看了看身后，大家都被桌上的美味吸引，争先恐后地先吃了起来。确定没有人注意到这里的段宜恩望向王嘉尔，害羞地笑了。  
王嘉尔发誓，即使真的回到了2020，也要记住此刻这个的笑容，然后告诉段宜恩，他有多好看。

 

================================  
================================

尾声

【【***2015】】

当王嘉尔第五次点开手机。  
——2015年X月28日 07：52  
他终于确定——他回来了。  
回到了属于他的2015。  
他立刻翻身下床，顾不得穿上衣服，打开房间门对正迷迷糊糊趿着拖鞋向洗手间走去的JB喊道：“哥！有件事你必须得帮我！”  
……

 

——一个星期后

 

“待会进入练习室，就是IDOLIC TV 的Feel So Good 拍摄，台本我大概看到一点，到时候我们会分组，你就坚决和Mark一组，OK？”  
“OK是OK啦，但是那位哥要是不肯怎么办？”  
“这不是有我和珍荣吗！稍微对Mark撒撒娇什么的，也算是制造节目效果……”  
“在范哥你们在那边说什么呢？”荣宰向他们挥挥手，“刚才PD说可以准备进了！”  
“呐，这就来！”JB拉住王嘉尔的袖子，一边向成员们的方向走去一边悄声继续叮嘱道，“我和珍荣也只能帮帮忙，具体的得看你自己啊！”  
王嘉尔没有应声，他抬眼看了眼前的段宜恩一眼，只见段宜恩面无表情地站在Junior身后等待进场，仿佛没有感受到来自王嘉尔的注视，沉浸在自己的世界里。

 

“为了给粉丝特级惊喜活动，”拿起压在DV下的任务卡的JB念道，“成为feel so goods主人公的你们，Got7成员们，祝贺你们。”  
王嘉尔机械地跟着团员鼓着掌，他皱着眉头看着JB手里的任务卡后面的内容，上面写着要为粉丝拍摄goods。王嘉尔有些发愁，实话说虽然拉着JB和Junior计划了一个星期，但是他自己都不确定能不能成功。他知道作为偶像的自己在拍摄中不能一直苦着脸，可是他真的笑不出来，他越过夹在他和段宜恩之间的Junior偷偷看了一眼那粉红色的身影，只见那位哥哥顺手接过了JB手里红色的任务卡捏着手里，依旧面无表情。  
哥，你可是偶像啊，拜托你笑一下吧。

 

按照PD的要求商议时大家要坐在镶嵌着JYP LOGO的墙边，王嘉尔磨磨蹭蹭地跟在段宜恩身后打算贴着他坐下，只见段宜恩长腿一跨，硬是挤进了JB和Junior之间，王嘉尔一愣，站在原地不知如何是好。  
“诶，你们不要挤在一起呀！”眼尖的PD发现了这边的情况说道。Junior和JB相互看了对方一眼，JB没有做声，他立刻向中间挪了挪，与段宜恩之间空出了一些距离显得不会过于拥挤；另一边Junior冲王嘉尔使了个眼色，冲自己脚边的位置努了努嘴，王嘉尔顺着Junior的视线望去只见荣宰正拿着DV坐在地上玩着，王嘉尔意会，赶紧也原地坐了下来。  
“OK，这样很好，那Got7的各位注意，我们就这样继续！”

王嘉尔小心翼翼地瞄了依旧一眼不发的段宜恩，只见他双手环着翘着腿，头靠在墙上不知道在想什么，仿佛眼前的那些Staff和那么多摄像机根本不存在一般。  
突然段宜恩低下头看向王嘉尔这边一眼，来不及收回目光的王嘉尔与他瞧了个正着。王嘉尔装作越过段宜恩在听JB说话，心脏却在咚咚地狂跳着——他以为段宜恩看在是在录节目的份上，终于要和自己说话了，他甚至为接什么话不会再惹段宜恩生气而紧张了起来。  
可惜段宜恩很快转过脸与JB将话题引向了坐在地上傻笑的荣宰。  
王嘉尔有些失落，他咬着指甲，甚至没有跟上他们对话的进度。  
“那这样吧，”JB扶了扶帽子说道，“我来整理一下，BamBam唱歌，荣宰rap，有谦MAT，Mark自由舞蹈，Jackson演技……”  
“我演技很好。”听到点名的王嘉尔赶紧说道，说完突然发现好像这里不需要接话……  
不能一边工作一边想着其他的事情，这样走神他真是要疯了。  
“那Jackson给我们表演一段！”JB顺势说道，眼睛快速地向身边的段宜恩飘了一下，于此同时，王嘉尔也感到Junior用脚尖轻轻地踢了踢自己。  
“我不要，”王嘉尔意会了JB的意思，他瞄了段宜恩一眼，因为话题现在在自己身上，所有人都看着这边，也包括那位哥哥，为了掩饰紧张他把帽子除下重新梳理了下头发戴上，“我要在视频里展现……”他装作傲娇地拒绝道。  
大家都起哄地笑了起来。  
“一、二、三，Q！”JB装作不由分说地指挥道，Junior还帮忙打了板。  
“干嘛这样~”王嘉尔看着段宜恩，一脸委屈的说，仿佛只是配合JB在展现所谓的演技，只有他自己知道这是他对段宜恩的心里话。

段宜恩看着他笑了，从眉眼间看上去似乎心情好了点，王嘉尔自己也忍不住跟着大家笑了起来。  
“那我们分个队吧！”正准备采纳BamBam的建议按照现在座位分组的JB，却听王嘉尔突然举手说道：“我、BamBam、JB、荣宰！”  
“我呢？”没料到王嘉尔会突然不配合，倒抽一口冷气的Junior不敢看向身边的段宜恩，装作是在质问王嘉尔将自己置于何地。  
“虽然很亲，但是……分在一组不太好……”王嘉尔装作在躲Junior的玩闹扫了一眼段宜恩趁机说道。  
“可是我们是一队，”BamBam比划着自己和有谦荣宰这个部分说道，“因为哥要跟其他两个人合作的更好，要多点在一起的时间。”  
“那么队呢，Jackson、Mark和Junior，这样三个人，希望他们更亲近。”JB见时机成熟说道，他看着段宜恩，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“我事实上想跟他亲近，但他不说话啊。”王嘉尔这才发现全团似乎都清楚自己和段宜恩正在闹矛盾，路都被铺成这样了，他决定好好利用一下，却被坐在旁边的Junior打了一下，似乎在警告他不要将段宜恩逼太紧。  
王嘉尔站起身用冰冷的墙比作段宜恩控诉了下他的冷漠，却换来段宜恩一句“我和他真的不亲。”  
“所以借这次机会试着亲近嘛！”JB搭着段宜恩的肩膀，有些无奈地说道。

不知是不是因为刚才那句话令段宜恩的心情稍微好了点，彩排的时候，那位哥哥没有节目最初那样神游天外，意外地还挺配合。不仅做起了鬼脸露出了笑容，甚至在实际拍摄的时候还摸了摸王嘉尔的头。

“……爱上了睡着的白雪公主的王子，吻了白雪公主。”Junior慢悠悠地笑着念道。  
“什么话啊！”装作因为为难而生气的王嘉尔，低头看了一眼躺在地上的段宜恩，接下来按照他们的计划和排练，只要隔着段宜恩特地放在脸上的假发亲一下就可以了。  
亲……  
王嘉尔的眼前突然出现了五年后的段宜恩的脸。  
那个露出令他心痛表情的段宜恩，他还记得在那张美丽的脸上，那偶尔望向自己时眼眸里那抹迷恋以及似乎是记起自己并不是他熟悉的王嘉尔后眉宇间堆积着的那抹不开忧郁。一星期前那仿佛梦境一般的记忆仍然牢牢地烙在他的脑海，他还记得那个躺在枕边的段宜恩，那个以为他失忆而哭泣的段宜恩，那个陪他练习了一晚舞蹈的段宜恩，那个捏着他肩膀说“你就是你”的段宜恩，那个穿着居家服为他擦拭药油的段宜恩。  
——“那就拜托你咯。”  
还有那个印在额头上的吻。  
那个段宜恩等了他半年，已经拖了一个星期的他不想再拖下去了。  
他不想让段宜恩再多等一秒。  
是的，感谢上帝，让他知道五年后他与段宜恩的命运，令他陡然间充满了勇气。  
王嘉尔拨开段宜恩罩在脸上的黑色假发，俯下身。  
面对当着这么多Staff面还不按剧本出牌的王嘉尔，段宜恩已经满脸通红，他的笑早已忍不住溢出，仍保持理智的他转过脸用胳膊将即将靠近的王嘉尔的脸推开。  
“亲在脸上的……”Junior有些无奈地提醒道。  
段宜恩也没再抗拒，任由王嘉尔在脸颊上留下一吻。

 

*******

“哥，不生我的气了吗？”  
“……这次就……原谅你了。”  
“啊！段宜恩，你不生气就好，我不想再看到你难过的样子！我好喜欢你！好想你啊，真的好想你！”  
“……说什么呢，天天都能见到的，嘎嘎快放开……会有人看到……”  
“看到有什么关系！Mark，Mark！你知道吗，我们五年后都还在一起！”  
“……说什么傻话呢？”  
“哦，当然，我的意思不是说那之后就不在一起了！不仅五年后，五十年后我们也要在一起！”王嘉尔收紧胳膊，将怀里的人紧紧地圈在自己的臂弯里。  
“你就信我吧，哥。”

 

================================

【【***2020】】

王嘉尔做了一个梦，梦里有些吵闹，他睁开眼，只见自己正和队员们坐在自家的客厅里，就着啤酒吃着菜，嘻嘻哈哈地玩闹着，荣宰搂着JB高声地唱着，有谦在桌前胡乱扭着，而段宜恩则坐在自己身边微笑着看着自己，深棕色的头发衬着白皙的皮肤，周身都散发着柔和的光。  
接着场景突然模糊了起来，吵闹的声音也渐渐远去，他就像从高空中坠落一般，剧烈且真实的失重感令他突然醒了过来。  
一个淡粉色毛茸茸的脑袋抵着他的下巴，怀里热烘烘的。在瞬间的惊诧之后，王嘉尔很快冷静下来，仔细地观察了一下房间。  
是了，回到2020了。  
他伸手从床头摸到手机——是自己的Iphone10没错，他看了眼时间。

——2020年X月28日 07：52  
是那一天，穿越的那一天。  
一切似乎从来没有改变过，他甚至从段宜恩的后颈上看到了自己之前留下的现在快要褪去的吻痕，他还记得当时沾沾自喜地说出自己吻出了一个爱心的形状。  
那么过去的那几天的记忆到底是真实的，还是只是一个漫长的梦呢？

段宜恩也被他的动静弄醒了，他撒娇一般地哼哼了两声又缩进王嘉尔的怀里。他的发丝间散发着甜甜的草莓香波的味道，王嘉尔曾经吐槽过这个味道太过于幼稚，而现在的王嘉尔深深地嗅了一口，因为这是属于段宜恩的味道。  
他紧紧地抱住了怀里的人。  
“嘎嘎你干嘛啦，我还想再睡一会。”怀里的人小声抱怨起来，而王嘉尔却把对方抱得更紧了。他把脸埋在段宜恩的发间，闷声道：“没什么，就是觉得很想你，想抱抱你。”  
对方似乎对王嘉尔的话感到不可思议，艰难地在王嘉尔近乎桎梏的怀抱里翻了个身，面对着他：“你在说什么傻话……昨晚你还……”段宜恩没好意思继续说下去，他的声音越说越小，赌气抿着嘴，透红的耳朵出卖了他的心思。  
段宜恩这熟悉的小表现让王嘉尔的心都要融化作一滩，他的声音变得更加低哑，望着段宜恩的眼神也更加深沉，一直以来的焦虑、委屈、欣喜、想念都不知安放在哪里。  
“我就是觉得，很喜欢你嘛。”

 

——真的好喜欢你啊，不管是五年前的你，现在的你，还是五年后的你，五十年后的你……糟糕，大概会越来越喜欢。

段宜恩，遇到你真是太幸运了，就像中了头彩一样。

 

=========END

 

写在后面的话：

基友撸团（啊，就是那个我微博一直艾特来艾特去的那家伙）说想看一个关于穿越的脑洞，于是我们立刻就构思了起来，前前后后光解决悖论就讨论了好多天~~因为中间去了广州con所以断了很长一段时间所以前后有些不协调2333【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊嘉宜霸霸们好多糖啊，我和撸团已经看到神志不清意识模糊，我的左耳都被她喊到失聪】，自己粗略的读了几次觉得有大量的bug，港真这个命题很容易陷入悖论啊23333，请大家无视，体会那份感情就好，就是想写一个关于嘉宜两个人长久以来都关心着对方爱着对方的故事=w=，文力有限，写的有些仓促，有的地方并不能完全表达自己心里所想描写的那份感觉。接下来可能会动笔写一个pwp，jark这CP有魔性，根本停不下来！！


End file.
